


Quick Overview

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Slav freaks out, Time Travel, mention of torture threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Saving the multiverse from Honverva should have been enough but surprise time travel leads to new problems. Sam Holt tries to get a quick over view so Slav will stop freaking out.





	Quick Overview

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This fic series is very self indulgent I love time travel, au's and alternate versions of characters interacting.

Quick Overview

“Can we hurry this up I really want to go shower,” Katie said sitting in the generic sweats from the med bay looking uncomfortable. “I mean getting poked and prodded while Slav took everything I was wearing even my underwear to his lab was really uncomfortable dad.” 

“I know Katie,” he said as gently as he could. “But given what happened after that weird blast when the merged Voltron and Atlas destroyed Honerva’s robot we have to at least get a quick over view of the facts.” 

“Okay we stopped Honerva, the blast blew us back to our universe separating the lions from the Atlas and causing the six of us piloting to disappear into what looked like the past for a few minutes each of your time, can I go now?” She said quickly sounding just like she did when she was little and was asked to explain something she didn’t want to talk about.

“We need a few more details than that Katie,” he said as patiently as he could. “From our perspective you were gone the shortest time only missing for two minuites and twenty five seconds, how long was it for you?” He already knew it was longer but the more specific she could be the better.

“I think it was about two and a half hours but I’m not really sure,” Katie said, “I was dropped into the green lion in the Castle of lions.” She seemed thoughtful, “So I headed up and to the entrance and ran right into the middle of Shiro and Sendak’s fight when he invaded the Castle so I didn’t have a chance to check a chrono.” 

“You unintentionally altered the out come of that event didn’t you?” He asked for formalities sake. Katie had already dropped enough details for Slav to start freaking out but this was for a formal report.

“Yes, I deflected his arm which let the past Shiro land a killing blow,” Katie said thoughtfully. “Then I helped them retake the Castle and started answering their questions without saying too much while having my own mini freak out as I thought about every theory of time travel I’d ever read about.” She seemed thoughtful, “when I didn’t blink out of existence I decided I must be in an alternate reality and I told my past self everything she needed to find you and Matt earlier.” 

A message popped up on his screen then and he stared at the text feeling the beginnings of a head ache. “You will be pleased to know that Slav does not think anyone’s underwear contributed to this disaster but he’s not sure about the socks.” He said and saw Katie rolling her eyes. 

“Anyway, eventually there was a flash of light and I was back in the green lion like nothing had happened only when I told you all some of this Slav freaked out and well here we are.” He nodded and saw her looking at the door. “Can I go now?”

“Yes, just remember to write a report that details everything that happened because Slav wants data on every possible variable.” He stood up as she started to leave and pulled her into a hug, “I’m so glad you made it back from wherever you went.” She hugged him back and then left the room wiping her eyes.

He sat down and hit the button telling them to send in the next one. Hunk walked in looking nervous as he sat down. The med bay sweats were disheveled as if he’d been nervously adjusting them. “Don’t be nervous Hunk, Just tell me when and where in the past you ended up and how long you were there?”

“Oh I think I was there about six hours,” Hunk said after quickly. “And it was just before Naxella, I just kind of appeared in the yellow lion and caused a big commotion.” He made a quick note that he’d arrived in his lion just like Katie. “Then I know I shouldn’t but I kind of spilled the beans about Naxella being a trap and Shiro being a clone.” 

“Any other things you let slip,” he said as gently as he could Hunk seemed to feel guilty. “I mean there don’t seem to have been any side effects but just in case.” Hunk seemed to be thinking and he wondered exactly what else he could have done.

“I kind of told Allura about the Altean Colony and what Lotor was doing to them.” He seemed to recall something else. “Oh and I told them the real Shiro was dead and stuck in the black lion.” So Hunk had basically told them everything.

“You can go now Hunk,” he said realizing that if he kept asking he’d just get more details proving Hunk had spilled every detail about the future to them. “Just write up a more detailed and organized report for Slav you know how he gets.” Hunk nodded and left.

While waiting for the next one he took note of how Hunk had said it was about six hours to him while he had only been missing from the yellow lion for five minutes and forty three seconds. It was looking like the time difference was about one minute here equally an hour there. 

Which would explain why Keith looked so tired as he dragged himself in. He had vanished for over twenty one minutes. “You were in what looked like the past for over twenty one hours correct?” He asked feeling he should hurry this along Keith had dark circles under his eyes. He would have let him go straight to bed but Keith was one of the three who shifted positions when they returned. The young man just nodded and yawned. “Can you tell me when and where you arrived and any changes you may have accidentally made?”

“I showed up in the red lion in the Castle just before the mission that got Allura captured,” Keith said after a moment. “But I didn’t change anything accidentally I sat down and told them everything that was going to happen.”

“Believing you were in the past you made the choice to change things?” He asked and Keith nodded. “Weren’t you worried that you could alter history making things worse?” He wasn’t sure how to take Keith’s complete disregarding of even simple precautions.

“No I was focused on preventing the things I didn’t want to happen,” Keith said rather bluntly. ‘I figured it was worth the risk.” He had a feeling that Keith’s report was going to be the one that aggravated Slav the most. “Do you have any more questions?”

“Just one and the rest can wait for you to write a more details report after you get some rest,” he said seeing Keith nod. “You arrived back here in the red lion do you have any idea why you appeared there instead of in the Black lion.”

“I thought it meant that it had worked that I’d changed things,” Keith said quietly. “That I’d stopped Shiro from losing his connection with his lion but then I learned nothing had really changed in our history.” The young man yawned again then.

“Go get some rest Keith,” he said and watched him leave. He wondered if perhaps Keith had changed things since everyone after him had also changed positions when they returned. He sent for the next one and was surprised at how fast Allura entered. She handed over a tablet to him. “What’s this?”

“A details report of everything I said and did for the thirty two hours I was in the past,” Allura said to him as he began to skim it. It was very detailed and mentioned everything she’d said and done between vanishing from the blue lion to reappearing on the bridge of the Atlas. 

“I didn’t expect you to have this finish so fast,” he said still skimming it. “So you ended up in in the past just after the war with Zarkon began?” She nodded before looking down at the floor. “What is it Allura what’s wrong?”

“I am no better than Honerva,” she said looking up with tears forming in her eyes. “We fought to stop her from trying to change things to get her life back and I did the exact same thing when I ended up in the past.” He guessed she wrote her report to distract herself from her guilt.

“Allura, look at me,” he said trying to be gentle. “I don’t know if your actions in the past were appropriate but they were not the same as Honerva’s.” It was easy to forget some time how much Allura had lost. “You found yourself in a situation and acted but she chose to destroy worlds to get what she wanted the two are not comparable.”

“Thank you,” She said and then began to compose herself. He was amazed as how quickkly she forced herself into the role of the confident princess. “I am ready to answer your questions.” 

“I don’t need to ask anymore since your report is finished just let us know if you recall anything you didn’t include.” She nodded and quickly left. He wondered if he should arrange for her to talk to someone but he didn’t get long to think about it because the door opened suddenly. He looked up as Shiro entered one arm of the sweats rolled up awkwardly on his shoulder so it wouldn’t interfere with his prosthetic. He hadn’t signaled for him but he guessed the techs hadn’t wanted to keep the Captain waiting any longer. “I don’t suppose you’ve finished your report.”

“No, I haven’t even started it,” Shiro said with a weak smile. “But I know what you need to know, I was watching on the monitors.” He paused for a moment. “I appeared in the black lion during the time we were going to meet Ulaz and I was there for forty seven hours and a few minutes.” He frowned then, “And like Keith I intentionally changed things with no hesitation before I was teleported back here into the black lion.” Shiro looked completely unapologetic about his actions. “The rest will be in my report if you don’t mind I’m staying for Lance’s questioning he seems shaken up.”

He didn’t feel like arguing with the man who was technically his superior officer so he just nodded and sent the signal for Lance to enter while Shiro moved to stand behind him. Lance entered looking around the room warily then he saw Shiro. “What are you doing here Shiro?”

“You mentioned you were an unwilling guest of the Galaxy Garrison, I figured you could use the support.” He saw Lance smile at Shiro after he said that. “So just tell us the basics where you ended up and how long that’s all we really need.”

“I ended up in blue back in that cave where we found her,” Lance said after a moment. “I was trying to get my bearings so I got out and made my way to the surface where I ran into a team from the Galaxy Garrison there to investigate a weird energy signal.” Lance looked away. “It was a few weeks before the Kerberos launch but I doubt they’ll be launching after what they made me tell them.” The young man seemed to shudder. “They didn’t actually touch me but they made it clear they were willing to torture me to find out everything so I tried to tell them just enough to keep from getting tortured for the three days I was there.” 

“Just save the rest for your report,” Shiro said “Go get some food and some rest.” Lance looked relieved and hurried out of the room. “He’s going to need time to process what happened,” Shiro said to him once Lance was gone. “Make sure Slav doesn’t bother him too much.”

“I’m going to see Slav now do you want to come along?” He saw Shiro grimace so he quickly said, “I’m kidding go get some rest yourself you need it.” Shiro didn’t look as tired as the others so he must have gotten some rest while he was gone but he still took the opportunity to avoid Slav.

He made his way to Slav’s work space hoping that he had calmed down some what. He still didn’t fully understand why Slav was so freaked out. He hit the indicator to let Slav know he was there and when he wasn’t told to stay out he came in. Experience had taught him Slav rarely remembered to tell anyone to come in but he would always yell to stay out if it was unsafe.

He found Slav rearranging the Paladins’ underwear on a table looking annoyed. “Your people have too many types of undergarments.” Slav said annoyed. “Also I finished my initial calculations and we are all doomed or we are not it isn’t clear.”

He had to resist the urge to grab Slav and shake him until he made sense. “Slav, can you explain what you mean by that?” Slav ignored him and moved two pairs of boxer briefs to either side of a pair of boxers. “Slav what does that mean?”

“Well they were sent into the past and so the Cascade reactions are inevitable and they very well might destroy everything.” Slav said and then laughed, “of course there is still a chance that everything won’t collapse into an explosive quantum singularity and instead we’ll just deal with strange anomalous events and incongruities within the time line moving forward.”

He had absolutely no idea what Slav meant by that but the alien genius was still sliding underwear around on the table like it was the most important thing in the world. “What possible purpose can these things serve,” Slav yelled shaking Katie and Allura’s bras in the air.

“Slav, is there anything we can do to try to stop these potential problems,” he said attempting to be diplomatic. While Slav could often obsess over weird things he had the feeling the current weirdness with the Paladin’s underwear was him distracting himself from something that terrified him.

“We can do nothing,” Slav said shaking his head. “Anything we did would just make things worse and according to my calculations when that timer finished the first Cascade wave will reach us he said pointing to a count down time or maybe one of the others,” he pointed to four other count downs. “Once that happens we will know for sure if we are doomed or not until then all we can do is wait for our inevitable demise.” Slav picked up a pair of briefs and stuck them on his head. “There everything is in it’s proper place now I can start on the socks.”

He decided he’d seen enough so he made a note of the count downs the earliest one would end in just over two weeks. So he stepped outside to find his son waiting for him. “So has Slav calmed down?” Matt asked.

“Sort of, he’s got Lance’s underwear on his head and is attempting to organize their socks while waiting for the end of reality.” He said and Matt laughed at first and then sobered when he saw his face and realized it was not a joke. “According to him there is a good possibility that we will know we are doomed in just over two weeks.” He looked at his son, “We aren’t going to be able to keep Slav’s predictions secret so we need to decide how to tell everyone that if there is anything they’ve been putting off doing they need to do it now.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
